Talk:The Dazzlings/@comment-27015839-20151027191428
To hasbro, what happened to the dazzlings? I think it would be cool if they became not one of the main six, but kind of like an ally (ugh. i cant spell that) to them in the way that discord is. as in, they are good, but always somewhat mischevious. and even though they now have no magic, they practice singing again and becom naturally good at it without magic and still have some magic in them like how the human mane six had somemagic when they sing after twilight's first appearence. and when the dazzlings get this magic, they choose to use it for good, sometimes, like discord, when other times, they use it for pranks and what not. also, what about an always human sunset shimmer? the sunset shimmer we see and know used to be a pony but now lives in te human world. and we can see from the sci- twi (always human twilight) that there is even a natural human for always pony twilight. when pony-twi in human form meets human sci-twi. this has led to me thinking that, hey, wouldn't there be an always human version of sunset shimmer? unless, when she first came to the human world, she destroyed her. which would be pretty dark for this show. but anyway, if there is another sunset shimmer, wouldn't that mean there are two now in the human world? and wouldn't that make things very confusing? maybe where "previously a pony" sunset shimmer has to say goodbye to her human friends and lives in the pony world and makes friends with the pony mane six. but then visits her human friends mane six every once and a while with twilight. but sunset shimmer never truly becomes part of the mane six and becomes a character kinda like the cutie mark crusaders and every so often has an episode with her as mainly the main character like cmc does. becuz, well, that would be a cool way to tie things up. but i always felt bad for sunset if this happened. i mean, even though her new pony versions of her human friends are practically exactly the same, it would always be different and she would have to visit human mane six often. this is just my personal idea of how things should be. and, well, ya know. the dazzlings in the human world might have another version of them pre human. or maybe not. most likely not because ponies and sirens might not have the same human-pony world magic portal workings. but anyway, i think it would be super cool if the dazzlings came back and helped human mane six with their newly found singing powers of practicing to be able to sing without their magic pendants. and like i said before, they would end up becoming as good of singers as they were before, but they will never have the same magic as they did. they will have some magic that comes when they sing like the mane six, but it doesn't work as well. and maybe their crystals could have been controlling them and making them evil. like the dazzlings were always somewhat mischevious but not evil, kinda like trixie in the pony world, but then like trixie, they found amulets that gave them power and controlled them. or, they always had those amulets, but a spell was cast on them that made them dark. and when the dazzlings were defeated, their amulets shattered. later, the amulets magicall come back together, but are blue or dark/ hot pink representing good. and now, the dazzlings can only get their magic through making people get along and together with their singing, but they can still use the stored up magic for evil like discord can. except, mostly, the dazzlings use it for good to help human mane six. the only really not good things they do with their magic is sometimes getting into mischief with pranks and other stuff. maybe, the dark magic that was in their amulets could come back after a while of regaining power, and control the dazzlings. kinda like how discord got led astray becuz of tirek and then gets tricked. the dark magic now thinks they dazzlings are weak beings so they only control them for a bit to get more power, but then once the mane six realizes this and is about to defeat the evil dazzlings again, the dark magic leaves the dazzlings' magic amulets and forms a giant monster. the mane six, however, accidentally fired their power at the dazzlings right after the dark magic leaves, knocking out the dazzlings for a while. at the end, the mane six's power isn't strong enough on their own to defeat the dark magic. the dazzlings, weak now, try to make people get together to regain their power and help the mane six, but no one is doing it because they are ignoring the dazzlings becuz they lost trust in them again after what happened. heart broken, the dazzlings flee. the dark magic monsters turns the sky black and causes a giant storm. then, the dark magic reveals itself as "Drake Djinn" (a djinn is a mythical creature able to possess humans, but since this is mlp, he can only controll them slightly. mlp somewhat changes mythical creatures like how the sirens needed to make people fight to get power. so the djinn in mlp doesn't possess ppl, instead it searches for magic to attach itself to and corrupt the user. Also from equestria but got banished with the dazzlings when star swirled banished them) Drake Djinn shows his true form which looks like a giant genie except black with red eyes, horns, and bat-like wings. His smoke at his bottom (well, he is like a genie) is a very dark purple. his red eyes glow and his hair is a dark red, drak purple, and black swirled together in a giant spikey hair do mess like sunset shimmer and sci- twi's hair when they became monsters. then, using his magic, drake djinn (also known as a jinn) animates a giant dark gold colored trident of sorts appear. he tears into the sky with it making a portal into the pony world appear kinda like what sci- twi did in friendship games. except, when he makes a portal appear, magic starts leaking from the pony world and into drake's mouth. whenever he does this and the magic stops leaking out from it, he gets bigger from the magic like tirek did in the pony world when he stole magic. after one portal is empty of magic, he tears another portal to another part of the pony world and gets more magic, and therefore, gets bigger. he does this a few times when then you see pony mane six and pony sunset shimmer (note that i am throwing in another idea of if human sunset shimmer came to canterlot high and saw pony human sunset so pony human sunset went back to ponyville to become just pony sunset) and they enter through another portal that drake made appear on the ground. now with both twilights, bothe applejacks, both raritys, both fluttershys, both rainbow dashs, both pinkie pies, and both sunset shimmers, they seem unstoppable. but, even with all of them there, drake uses his magic and casts them away (still in the human world but he basically chucked them across the town) they crash into the ground and see where the dazzlings are, crying. the dazzlings help them up but feel bad that they can't help. after a while of cheering up the dazzlings, the dazzlings pendants begun to glow. the joy from the mane six had refilled their powers! quickly, the mane six ((x2) with the dazzlings) rush back to the school where they see drake using his magic to torture the students for his amusment while ponies can be seen through the portals, slightly, crying out in fear. the mane "12" try using their powers again, but it is still not enough, finally, both twilights say at the same time, "Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, we need you!" the twilights look at eachother for a second and give a quick smile then turn back to the dazzlings. the dazzlings agree and combine their new, and good, singing power with the "mane 12" make a giant double rainbow which the dazzling float up to. the dazzlings transform into their siren forms and then their true siren forms project out of their pendants like they did in rainbow rocks and sing out like they did in rainbow rocks which made twilight drop the microphone. and you actually see the music notes coming out of their mouthes and then the notes get tangle up with the rainbows and then the two rainbows weave together like a braid except, since braids need three strands, it is more like a twist spiral, then wraps around drake jinn as the music notes attack him and attatch themselves to him, and then, rip him apart and he turns back into a magical smokey figure. the magic he stole from the ponies and from the human world are instantly returned, the portals torn open by drake are closed, and Sonata gets a jar tossed to her and Adagio and Aria grab the magic smoke creature and put it into the jar and Sonata closes the jar. The all float back down with everyone cheering for them. the dazzlings feel filled with joy that now ppl were screaming with joy for them, and with fear. the mane 12 seperate themselves by pony group and human group, both pinkie pies try to switch places but fortunately both rarities saw them trying to do this and stopped them. The dazzlings give the jar to pony twilight and then pony mane six goes into the statue portal home after saying goodbye and now the magic smoke inside the jar has a little high pitched voice and looks like an imp. the jar is place in another part of a dungeon guarded by cerbeus seen in the episode of tirek and discord, and is trapped there forever after a trapping spell is put on him. the end!